All I Ever Wanted
by Lady Godiva
Summary: All she wants is the impossible... her own happily ever after. Its been her only dream since before she can remember, but what happens when someone comes along and says he can make her dream into a reality? DG (rating might change)


"I can't do this. I just can't do it."  
  
Turning around, Virginia tried to make a quick get away. Unfortunately, the long dress she was wearing prohibited her movements. Draco caught her arm and gently turned her back to the closed doors.  
  
"Virginia ..."  
  
Ginny glanced timidly at Draco. He took her hands in his own and squeezed them.  
  
"The hardest part is walking through those doors. And as long as you don't walk into the door," this got a laugh from Ginny, "you'll do fine."  
  
"But what if I..."  
  
Draco pressed a finger against her lips. "You'll do fine." Raising her left hand to his lips, he kissed it gently. "I promise."  
  
Releasing her, Draco turned to the guards who were standing by the doors. He nodded at them. The guards swiftly made to open the doors as Draco offered his arm to Ginny. Looping her arm through his, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. How had she gotten herself into this?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Three months earlier...  
  
Ginny Weasley sat silently on a bench in the library, gazing out the window. Well, almost silently. The occasional sniffle could be heard coming from her, but that is usually the case when one is crying. Wiping at her cheeks furiously, Ginny tried to hide all traces of her tears. And she failed terribly.  
  
She couldn't believe it. She had lost another one, another boy. What was this, her seventh boyfriend? Seven boys in two years and she couldn't keep any of them for more than two months. What was wrong with her? Why did she chase away every guy with even the slightest interest in her?  
  
Burying her head in her knees, Ginny started sobbing. These were supposed to be the best years of her life. And in reality, they sucked.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't let Boot upset you like this."  
  
Ginny jerked her head up. Draco Malfoy stood leaning against a bookshelf. Sighing wearily, Ginny dried her eyes. Ever since Voldemort had been defeated, Malfoy had been acting strange. One minute, he seemed perfectly fine and the next, he was hexing anyone who so much as sneezed in his presence.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm serious, you shouldn't let Boot, who frankly is an ass anyway, upset you like this."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "And what, pray tell, am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Move on," Draco said, as if he were commenting on the weather.  
  
"I wish it were that easy," Ginny mumbled.  
  
"It can be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'd like to help you Weasley."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Because you need it."  
  
Ginny scoffed. "And what, you're some kind of knight in shining armor?"  
  
"The offers there Weasley, its up to you whether or not you take advantage of it."  
  
Draco turned to leave. A million things ran through Ginny's mind at once. She knew Draco had changed, that had been clear when his family switched sides. No one knew exactly why Lucius Malfoy turned away from Voldemort, and he wasn't too keen to enlighten anyone, but both he and Draco were crucial parts in defeating the Dark Lord.  
  
Lucius even took the Cruciatus Curse for Harry, inevitably allowing him to defeat Voldemort. And Draco, he risked life and limb to save Ginny. She had fallen into a trap and was surrounded by Dementors. As they were closing in, Draco had produced a Patronus and rescued her.  
  
Ever since then, the two had exchanged glances in the halls. Countless times, Ginny had tried to thank him, but never could get close enough to him to say hi, let alone thanks.  
  
Sighing inwardly, Ginny figured that Draco hadn't rescued her only to torture her. Though that seemed something the Draco of the past would do, this new Draco, he seemed different. And Ginny certainly hoped she was right.  
  
Hopping up, Ginny called out to the blonde-haired Slytherin. "Wait!"  
  
Draco turned around and glanced at her, waiting for her to say more. "The name's Virginia. And I accept your offer."  
  
Smirking, Draco nodded. "Room of Requirement, eight o'clock tonight."  
  
Ginny nodded and the two parted ways. When she reached the Gryffindor common room, she waved to her brother and his friends and headed straight up to her bedroom. Flopping down on her bed, she let out a sigh.  
  
"What have I got myself into?"  
  
8 p.m.  
  
Ginny took out her wand and tapped the shabby piece of parchment.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
Immediately, little dots and figures swirled onto the paper, revealing the location of every person and important object in Hogwarts. Ginny checked the map and saw that Filch and Mrs. Norris were chasing down Peeves, who was causing some ruckus two floors down.  
  
Nodding to herself, Ginny mumbled "mischief managed" and the map disappeared. Making her way to the Room of Requirement, Ginny saw that a door already existed. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and stepped into the room.  
  
The room was noticeably different than when she had been involved in the DA. The room seemed more like a parlor than anything else. There were couches and chairs and a fire roaring in the corner.  
  
Ginny saw Draco Malfoy leaning on a bookshelf. He had a rather large, green book in his hands. When he saw her, he immediately shut it and strolled over to the redhead. Ginny eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I'm here."  
  
"I can see that Virginia."  
  
"So... what now?"  
  
Draco motioned for her to sit down. Making her way to the near by couch, she sat on it less than gracefully. Draco eyed her.  
  
"I've been watching you for a while now, ever since the beginning of the year. To everyone else, you appear happy, content, but I know better."  
  
Ginny scoffed. "And just why do you think you know me so well?"  
  
"Because that's what people like you do. You want one thing, but do another to appease everyone else. You put on an act and try to conform to the person everyone expects you to be. And that needs to stop."  
  
Ginny glared at the gray-eyed Slytherin. "You don't know anything about me, so don't pretend to."  
  
"On the contrary, Virginia, I know more about you than you think."  
  
"And how is that Malfoy?"  
  
"Because I used to be the exact same way. But certain... events caused me to change my ways. Obviously, that became apparent when my family switched sides. I don't say it to criticize you, Virginia, merely to help you."  
  
"And why did your family switch sides?"  
  
Draco's eyes seemed glazed over for a moment and Ginny wondered what was going through his head. She didn't have long to ponder the though, as the look disappeared almost as suddenly as it came.  
  
"That's something I cannot tell you."  
  
Ginny nodded; fully understanding there were some things you just had to keep to yourself. And from the look in his eyes, Ginny wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
  
"So... how are you going to help me?"  
  
Draco didn't speak for a while. He seemed to be thinking of the right way to answer that question. When he did speak, it was in a regal tone, but had a touch of something she had never heard from him before. Gentleness.  
  
"You're very beautiful Virginia, that's undeniable. But you've been unable to reach your full potential due to your family's... situation. I want to help you reach your limit."  
  
Ginny nodded. She understood exactly what he meant. Draco continued. "What is it you've always wanted? More than anything else?"  
  
Ginny hesitated, unsure whether or not she could trust him with this information. Finally, her gut feeling took over and she answered.  
  
"I want the impossible. I want, I want a fairy tale. You know, where the knight saves the damsel and they ride off together on a white steed."  
  
Draco offered her a small smile, the first she had ever seen to grace his lips. And she hoped it wouldn't be the last.  
  
"That's not quite impossible, unlikely, but not impossible."  
  
Ginny blushed a bit. "I guess it is kinda childish."  
  
"All dreams are childish. Dreams themselves are merely actions that we wish would take place, but have little faith that they ever could. And that's why they remain only dreams. Faith is the foundation for everything, without it, nothing can survive."  
  
Ginny looked to Draco, hope evident in her eyes. "Do you really believe that?"  
  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."  
  
Silence engulfed the two. Finally, Ginny, who was beginning to feel a bit awkward, spoke.  
  
"So, what's the plan?"  
  
"Meet me back here tomorrow, same time. Then, we'll start."  
  
Ginny nodded. She turned to leave, but thought better about it and quickly turned around. "About this summer, I never got to thank you properly and I..."  
  
Draco interrupted her. "Think nothing of it."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Well then, goodnight, Draco."  
  
Before he could say another word, Ginny left. He let a genuine smile grace his lips for the second time that night.  
  
Exiting the room, Draco made sure that it disappeared before heading back to his Slytherin dorm.  
  
A/N: All right, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know Draco seems OOC, but I think once you find out everything that happened, you'll like the way I developed him. Please R/R. 


End file.
